<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achtzig Millionen Minus Eins by junosbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900857">Achtzig Millionen Minus Eins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox'>junosbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gen, Highly likely to be Pre-Slash tho the Slash wouldn't ever happen bc warning, Hurt No Comfort, Songfic, Thiels POV, this fic is just straight up depressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Er lächelte und seine Wangen waren feucht.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Was machen Sie immer für Sachen, Boerne?“</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne &amp; Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achtzig Millionen Minus Eins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746535">Sommer</a> by JEREMIAS.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Songfic zu <i>Sommer</i> von JEREMIAS.<br/>Ja, immer noch JEREMIAS. Sorry, ich hab sogar noch nen vierten Draft zu nem weiteren JEREMIAS-Song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Wieso musst du immer so stur sein?</i><br/>
Doch er sprach es nicht aus.<br/>
Es wäre nicht der passende Moment gewesen.<br/>
Und es würde auch kein passender Moment mehr kommen.<br/>
Oder?<br/>
Es musste ein solcher Moment kommen.<br/>
Irgendwann.<br/>
In vielen Jahren.<br/>
Ja, so musste es sein.</p><p>Er lächelte und seine Wangen waren feucht.<br/>
„Was machen Sie immer für Sachen, Boerne?“</p><p>Ein schwaches Lächeln zurück.<br/>
<i>Wieso machst du immer Alleingänge?</i></p><p>Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten über ihm wie das Rauschen des Meeres an einem lauen Sommertag.<br/>
Und diese Wellen tosten über ihm, ließen alles so laut erscheinen, wo es doch sonst ganz still war.<br/>
Sie waren nur zwei unter Abermillionen in diesem Land, aber sie waren keine Statistik, sie waren Menschen, die zählten.<br/>
Jeder Einzelne.<br/>
Da wurde nicht abgerundet.<br/>
Da wurde nicht abgezogen.<br/>
Da konnte nicht abgezogen werden, das konnte einfach nicht geschehen.<br/>
Das ging nicht.</p><p>Die Hand in seiner drückte kurz etwas fester zu.<br/>
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod.“</p><p>Noch ein Lächeln.<br/>
<i>Wieso bist du immer so egoistisch? Willst mich hier ganz allein in der ganzen Scheiße lassen.</i></p><p>Da war nichts außer dem Tosen und dem Schmerz.<br/>
„Hilfe ist gleich da. Ist gleich da.“</p><p>Hilfe würde nicht kommen.<br/>
Viel zu abgelegen.<br/>
Kein Netz.<br/>
Kein Notruf.<br/>
Nur er und Boerne.<br/>
Der Mann, der auf nichts reduziert war, als auf einen Körper, der verzweifelt noch Blut pumpte und Adrenalin ausschüttete, egal ob es Sinn hatte oder sinnlos war.</p><p>Da war Schmerz in den Augen.<br/>
Dieser Schmerz spiegelte sich in seinem Herzen.<br/>
Die Bäume schrien auf, die Wellen rauschten über den Himmel hinweg, schienen sich an dem Schmerz zu nähren und zu wachsen, immer lauter zu werden.</p><p>„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Thiel.“</p><p>In Ordnung?<br/>
Nichts war in Ordnung.<br/>
Nichts.<br/>
Nichts.<br/>
Und wieder nichts.<br/>
Wie konnte er es wagen, das zu sagen.<br/>
Es war nicht in Ordnung, dass er ihm einfach so wegstarb und noch nicht einmal einen seiner blöden Sprüche brachte.</p><p>
  <i>Lass meine Hand nicht los. Wag' es nicht. Halt' sie fest. Komm' schon.</i>
</p><p>Da musste so viel Schmerz sein.<br/>
Der Fleck, der wurde immer größer.<br/>
Es waren noch mehrere Flecken gewesen, gerade eben.<br/>
Sie waren gewachsen, ineinander verwachsen.<br/>
Hatten um sich gegriffen, all die Lebenskraft gestohlen.<br/>
Ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass seine Hände sie nicht aufhalten könnten.<br/>
„Das zögert doch das Unaufhaltsame nur unnötig heraus.“, hatte Boerne gesagt und ihn traurig angelächelt.<br/>
Sie wussten beide, dass da niemand war, der sie hören konnte, der kommen würde, der helfen würde.<br/>
Sie waren allein.</p><p>„Wollten Sie mich nicht all die Jahre loswerden?“</p><p>Da war der blöde Spruch.<br/>
Da war das überhebliche Grinsen.<br/>
Da war der Schmerz in den Augen, aber auch das Wissen, dass es genau das war, was er hatte hören brauchen.<br/>
Er lachte.<br/>
Er lachte ein echtes Lachen und seine Wangen waren feucht.<br/>
Und er war allein.<br/>
Jetzt war er ganz allein.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>